Past Become Future
by Dude Almighty 15
Summary: It's been a year since Riddick took the necromonger Army by storm and he has broken away from his armies to visit an old home. When a young boy hides aboard his ship, Riddick feels something he has never felt before, the companionship of another Furion.
1. The Kid

**Past Becomes Future**

**The Chronicles of Riddick II**

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the rights to these movies or the character of them.

'Deep reaches of space. God I hate it. Too cold. My name is Riddick. I'm a convict that's done runnin'. Six years ago I lead a small band of people to safety, against my good judgment, for nothing. Soon as I let 'em loose, one stabs me in the back to save his own sorry hide, and the other becomes just as deadly as me, and then she was killed in a fight against some Necromonger Lord. Another way this galaxy pisses me off is the way that the damn Mercs of the area run their businesses. These guys couldn't shoot a door if it was two inches in front of 'em.

I hijacked a ship around four months ago on my way out of the Helion System. Wasn't too hard, considering all I had to do was show the guy my face. It's nice to know when you're feared. I flicked on the lights and looked around the commercial ship. Big plus. Its always nice to steal a ship and have a cool bed onboard, instead of one on the tubes they usually have on transport ships. I'm somewhere outside of the system that Fry's and John's remains are in. God damn screeching and wailin' still haunts me. Watchin' her face flee into the darkness, and even I can't see it.'

Riddick put down the ship's log and moved toward the back of the ship after switching the controls to autopilot. He reached the door of the bedroom and noticed the door was unlock. He hadn't unlocked it since the last dock because he had his things in there.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doin' here?" He asked. "Kid?" He knew this had to be a child or else the door would have been locked again. It was to inexperienced. To sloppy to be a hitman.

"How did you know I was here?" asked a small voice from under the bed.

"Killer's instinct. What are you doin' here on my ship?" Riddick asked again.

"I needed a place to go. I lived in the Furion system, or that's what my mother said." The voice answered. Riddick froze. The Furion system was where he was from, though all he had were scattered memories of the world. The first Lord Marshall had since destroyed it.

"That main planet was blown up years ago. I'm headed there right now, but you're delaying me. Who the hell are you?!" he yelled the last bit.

The small boy crawled out from under the twin-sized bad and stared at Riddick's black goggles and shaved head. His face went white with fear. "riddick…"

Riddick stood in the door way silently.

"Mr. Riddick, I'm… uhh… I'm John."

'Not another one.' Riddick thought to himself. "Kid, get out in the cockpit."

Riddick did not understand why he didn't feel blazing anger for this child. Maybe it was because of the Furion blood in himself, but he had very little anger. He would have set the kid drifting asleep in space at the nearest port, but the kid had made it this far. Riddick had no other choice than to keep him on board.


	2. The Necromongers

Chapter 2

Any suggestions on what could happen in this story are cool. I'm just gonna carry this one along for a while untill I think it would be good to pick it up into a heck of a lot of action. Thats just my plan though, feel free to give any good ideas.

- Dude Almighty15

'Captain's Log. That's funny comin' from me. Came in close with some Merc Vessel today. I'm nearin' Creamatorea, and they're still on High Alert for me around there and Butcher Bay. Time to kick in the old survival skills. This kid is quiet. It's a Furion trait I guess, though I can't remember much of that life. Too long ago, clouded.'

Riddick put the small book next to his bed and pulled up his goggles to look around the black room. He saw the small figure standing there at the foot of the bed as usual, as if keeping guard of it's savior.

"Kid. Go to sleep." Riddick said, rolling over under his one blanket. This was one of the few moments that Riddick actually felt like sleeping. He didn't do this very often because of the Mercs attacking the ship or himself trying to be ahead of the game. He felt sleep left him defensless.

"I was checking the radar like you said Mr. Riddick, and I saw this really big green light on it." The shape said.

This startled Riddick. A big green blob on the radar meant something aweful. Time to run again. He jumped up and pulled the goggles back over his eyes, which flashed a blinding shade of silver as he darted past John. He looked down at the radar and opened the window shutters. In front of the ship was a giant, yet familiar face. It was mettalic and was very detailed, and over it was an engraved helmet. It was a Necromonger tower. That meant the rest of the fleet was behind.

"Kid, stay behind me and don't talk to anyone. Got it?" Riddick said. Again, he wondered why he was being so kind to this kid. He waved the thought away from his head and flicked on the communications systems. He channeled his radio to the main control station in the tower. "Got it Kid?! This is Riddick, don't fire!" He called into the intercom. "I got people on here."

"Lord Riddick! My apologies!" answered the pilot of the tower. "Lord Vaacko requests your presence immedeatly."

"I'll be there! Hell! You guys came out here to talk to me?" Riddick asked. There was no reply. "Damn, these guys are worse than you!" Riddick said to John. He felt the docking doors attach as Riddick's small ship was hooked with the mothership of the fleet.

"Vaacko?! What the hell is it?" Ridick yelled. He ripped his googles from his head entirely. Thsi always frightened Vaack. When Riddick got angry, hsi pupils contracted into almost nothing, and his eyes were now all pupil. His eyes were almost all white now.

"Lord Riddick. We need your assistance on gaining a new system and recruits. Those on Helion Prime weren't enough for the few that we lost against you under the first Lord Marhsall."

"Take Creamatorea and Butcher Bay. There's a lot of Mercs around there, and the cons would be willing to get free by anyway possible." Riddick said, calming down just enough to talk normaly. 'Problem solved.' he thought.

"Thank you my lord. We will comply with your wishes as soon as we can.Can we assist you in reachinga destination?"

"No, now get me the hell outta here!"

"At once, Lord Riddick." Vaacko said, bowing. John watched from behind Riddick, terrified of the man that stood in front of him. He now knew why Riddick was one of the most feared and hunted men in the galaxy. It didn't take a knife or a shiv to show him that Riddick was not a hero, but just listening to the malice in his voice.


	3. The Woman

Chapter 3

'That wasn't right. Too jumpy. Somethin's wrong with Vaacko.' Riddick thought, twirling the bone shiv he had gained on Planet 6. "Kid?" He looked up to see the boy crouching in corner, his eyes wide. He looked like he had seen a ghost. "What the.... damn kids scare too easy. Kid, get over here."

For fear of death, it seemed, John got up and stood in front of Riddick.

"Take this. Back on Furia, this was the symbol of respect." It was the first time Riddick had spoken since the meeting with Vaacko, and the words cracked his throught. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small coin on which he had engraved a small Furion mark. He handed the coin to John, along with the shiv that he had been holding. John reached out his small hands and took them from Riddick.

"Thanks Mr. Riddick. I'll keep them safe." John, feeling a little better about Riddick's fury, pocketed the items. Riddick went again to his thoughts on Vaacko. It didn't feel right that Vaacko would come for help. He usually didn't want to give up command that easily. "Mr. Riddick?"

"What kid?"

"I'm hungry."

'Aw hell.' Riddick thought.

The market place on one of the smaller planets in the UV system was very crowded this time of year. Riddick, covered by a large furry cloak he had saved from Planet 6, and John made their way through the crowds, looking for some easy steals. Riddick could see every kind of food imaginable, but all goods here were under heavy lock and key, and Mercs were swarming over the planet looking for him. If any noise got up, he'd have to fight his way back to his ship, with no knife or gun at that. Riddick was used to the circumstances by now anyway. He could feel the heat of the sun burn through the cloak, heating him up.

"What a cute little boy!" said a voice Riddick didn't recognize. It was a woman's voice, young, mid twenties. He flipped around to face her and noted that she was pretty. She was around Kyra's height and she had very bright blonde hair. She wore a very tight space suit with a gun holsterted to it. He looked down at John, horrified that he had attracted someone. He was also was happy for the young lad, who was also as horrified as Riddick himself was. This made the man chuckle, which he didn't do very often. "Is this your son?" John suddenly grabbed Riddick's hand and Riddick had to force back another laugh.

"Yeah, it is. Who's asking?" Riddick said, cocking a smile.

"Oh my god he's so cute." the woman said, kneeling down to John's eye level and pinching his cheek. "What's your name?" she asked John.

"My name is John, and this is my daddy." John said smiling. Riddick stood there and smiled down at the woman, trying so hard not to laugh or give away John's act.

"So, what's your name?" The woman asked Riddick, and he felt his stomach sink.

"Marshall."

"Well, Marshall, I need to get someplace in the system, and I was wondering if I could hitch a ride with you? I can pay for the fuel and anything else."

Riddick thought about this. They needed food and fuel anyway.

"Sure, whats your name?"


	4. The Planet

Chapter 4

I forgot that the UV system was the Ice Planet in COR, so please pretend like there is some warmer planet in the same system. Thanks.

'Captain's Log. We picked up a Merc back in the UV system, and I dont know if she knows whats goin on here yet. She seems to have no knowledge of me or the situation that I'm in right now.'

"Riddick?" John asked slowly. Riddick jumped out of his chair. It had been the first time he had heard his own name in a few days.

"Don't call me that. Stick to the plan that I told you." He barked, but not loud enough for the woman, Cadence, to hear. "My name is Marshall, kid."

"ok sir." John said. He said it very quietly, and he seemed to be having fun with this new game.

'I'm glad you're enjoyin' this kid.' Riddick thought to himself. 'It's gonna be a hell of a ride if she gets smart.'

"Marshall?" Cadence yelled from the cockpit.

"Yeah?" he yelled back, making John jump.

"How much further 'till the next port, we're runnin' low on fuel."

"A few more leagues, we'll fuel up at this crash site I know of." This was a daring move. He was taking two new people back to the planet. Twenty years of darkness, it had been six. It was going to be a fight, but his trip was counting on the fuel rods that they had left there.

"Stay here, in the ship, don't come out, and dont start bleedin'. You both got it?" Riddick asked, as he slowly landed the ship on the dark and dusty planet. He was half way between the old crash site, and his crash site where Fry had taken the commercial flight down with Jack, Imam, and Johns. They were the only ones on the planet that he really needed to remember. The dealer didn't last very long. Neither did the Mercs.

"I'm coming with you." Cadence said. Riddick didn't try to stop her. If she wanted to die, it was her call, but he couldn't leave the kid here alone. Cadence saw the problem immedetly. "So is John."

"Fine. Just be ready to run." They steped out into the darkness and Riddick lifted his goggles. 'Oh hell...' he thought as he looked around. He saw thousands and thousands of creatures surrounding the ship, ready to attack. The ring of light circling the group slowly dimmed as the ship's power left. Riddick grabbed his flashlight from his elt and ran forward, not listening to the wailing of the creatures. Cadence and John ran too, watching Riddick's back as he hacked his way through the landscape. He was going to the old site. They had moved all of the fuel rods to the old site when trying to reactivate the old ship. The cutter had made it off the planet, but just barely. He only needed one rod this time. Just one.


	5. The Rescue

Chapter 5

Again, if anyone has any ideas, they would be greatly apreciated! I need some help on thisone because I don't know where I want the storyto go.

"Faster!" Riddick yelled. He didn't look back to see Cadence and John struggling. He barely breathed, trying to conserve his energy, but they were having a hard time breathing.

"Why is he doing this?" Cadence asked John, who looked like the walking dead.

"I find it better just to listen to Riddi- i mean Marshall." the small boy corrected himself.

"What?"

"Marshall, big bald guy?"

"Riddi?" Cadence asked. "Who is tha- oh hell." She watched Riddick pulling away from them. She had been traveling with a boy and the convict Richard B. Riddick. She had given him money to survive. She was aiding the prey. 'Damn it!' she thought. Why hadn't she recognized him from the papers she had when she had sold her ship. They were still in her case back on the cuttter.

"Move faster!" Riddick yelled from ahead of them.

"RIDDICK!" She yelled, stopping and grabbing her gun. Cadence released John and he continued running. But Riddick had stopped and turned around.

'Shit.' he thought. He saw the the plasma gun fire a rapid succesion of shots at him and he hid the soft ground. John screamed as a large creature loomed out of the darkness at Cadence. 'If I let her die, the kid will never forgive me.' In a flash he was there,pulling out a knife and sliding it into the creature's eyes. Then he drove another into it's stomach and ripped up to it's neck. It wasn't the sweet spot, but it did the trick. The creature fell to the ground on top of the fallen Cadence. He lifted the carcass off of her and looked at the wounded Merc. It wasn't that bad. She might be worse inside though. Internal bleeding, stuff like that.

He picked her and and continued on, followed by a silent John. All Riddick could hear was a small child yelling as a creature came out of the darkness five years ago. 'Welcome back, Riddick.' he thought.

Cadence woke up on the cutter in Riddick's room. He had never let anyone in here. She felt the stitches in her side where she had been cut by the creature, and she wondered how she had gotten them. Her mnd came only to one thing, Riddick. The dirtbag who had evaded capture for too long was now hers.

Cadence lifted herself from the bed and limped over to the door. When she opened it she saw John sitting outside.

"Are you all better now?" he asked.

"Yes. Where's your daddy?" she asked the boy.

"Over here, Merc." Riddick's voice answered.


	6. The Arguement

Chapter 6

Sorry. This is one big dialogue. Next is the last chapter, but I'll post another story in Riddick, more action with Toombs.

"You're Richard B. Riddick?" Cadence asked, laughing.

"Kid, go sit in the other room. Wait till I call you." Riddick told John, who at once left.

"Riddick, I'm gonna get paid so much money for your sorry-"

"There is a child present. Even I dont use language like that in front of the kid." Riddick stopped her.

"You're mine now."

"Why do you wanna turn me in when I just _saved your _sorry ass?" Riddick asked calmly. He slowly moved toward her.

"I need the money, your supposed to be in prison. It works out." Cadence said. She held the gun out in his face. Riddick paused.

"You owe me." Riddick smirked. "Big."

"Damn it! The code has that one."

"Mercs have a code?" Riddick asked.

"I have a code."

"Thats surprising!" Riddick said, moving closer.

"Back up."

"Why? You're basically saying that you want me."

"Not like that you sick sonofa-" Cadence started. She never had the chance to finish. Riddick jumped forward and knocked the gun out of her hand and and ripped a shiv from her pants pocket. He had been expecting the reaction and planned ahead. "You're gona kill me?" she said coldly.

"No." Riddick answered.

"Why not?" she yelled.

"Do you want to die. I could tell the kid that you did it yourself, or that you attacked me."

"Whos' kid is that anyway?" Riddick looked coldly at her through the goggles.

"I dont know." he said. "He's furion, thats all I know. His mother died on Helion Prime he said."

"Look... I wont turn you in on one condition." Cadence said, seeing the sadness in his eyes as he peeled off the goggles.

"What now?" Riddick asked, impatiently.

"I need to find another convict."

"So you're askin me?"

"His name is Toombs. He escaped from Creamatorea and when he tried to find you, he killed some government officials."

"Toombs escaped. Wow. I did good on that cage too." Riddick smirked.


	7. A Child's Tears

Chapter 7

Final Chapter, maybe a sequel... more then likely.

Riddick sat up in the pilot seat setting the coordinates. It had been three months drifting. First stop, Crematorea, then god know's where else. His gogles were strapped tight around his eyes, and some of the purpleish light still broke through. Then the fact that he needed to use the small area they tried to call a bathroom.

He stood up from his small chair, taking one look out at the stars. Using both hands, Riddick launched himself up into the cargo bay and across to the small bedroom. Off to the left in the very front of the door was the bathroom. Riddick reached a gloved hand out for it and pulled the small door open.

"Riddick!" was all he heard as a flash of golden skin and towel collided and Cadence pulled the towel up over herself. "What the fuck are you doing here!"

"My ship, my bathroom. Gotta piss." Riddick did not look at her face, but she couldn't tell where he was looking. For a long moment Riddick and the woman stood staring at each other silently.

"Riddick, let's get this clear. You don't like me, I don't like you, got it?" She barked.

"If you don't like me, howcome you haven't put you're clothes on yet? Cause you do look a little cold Merc."

"Riddick..." She moved close to him and the towel hit the floor as she leaned up and kissed Riddick passionatly. He returned it, turned and strode away, leaving her in the room all alone.

"This is your stop." Riddick barked, pulling the lever that opened the side door. " I'll be back with Toombs in a few days. Here's the last of the cash." Cadence scowled as she took John by the hand and pulled him away from the ship.

"Riddick?" John quivered. "Riddick no, I wana go!" He lunged for the ship and Cadence held the boy back.

"No kid."

"Riddick!" Tears rolled down the child's face now as the door slowly closed off the inside of the ship and Riddick. "Riddick!"

"Stay with her Cadence."

"DADDY! DON"T LEAVE ME HERE!" John bawled. Then the door closed and John's cries became uncontrolable and unreadable. "DADDY! PLEASE!"

The engines fired and the ship took off into space, leaving a crushed and screaming child wanting the only man who had ever been his father.


End file.
